Bath
by DistantSonata
Summary: MelloxNear. Near decides to investigate Lidner's house on his own to confirm his suspicions on Mello's current hideout...


Rester announced himself before entering the SPK headquarters' main room. Near waved his hand as a sign of admission. "….What is it?" The boy asked, looking at him closely. It was odd to be called on so late at night… He knew his clock read 3:46am, and although they worked l ate shifts, he hadn't expected anyone to return for a few hours as they needed sleep. …Didn't they?

Rester stood upright as he spoke. "We believe that you are unsafe here, that the SPK may be targeted. We want to move you to a safe zone, or somewhere less conspicuous, for a few days."

Near twirled a lock of his hair. His coworkers were getting paranoid, what with the possible leak in information. He could take advantage of that, though. "…I see. I suppose one of your homes would be sufficient. Would you ask Lidner if she would mind?" His gaze remained fixed on the puzzle in front of him, his mind already working things out. He suspected Lidner the most; it would be key if he could investigate while they were there…

Rester nodded and bowed ever so slightly, then exited the room, leaving Near and his puzzle illuminated by the blank screens on the far side of the wall.

Timeskip: Three hours.

Lidner had agreed, as Near knew she would be forced to. He looked outside the tinted car window as he took his seat in the back, curling up with his feet pressed against the door, so that he could still toy with his hair if he wanted to. Gevanni sat nearest to the other window in the back, seeming bored. Lidner sat in the front, giving Rester directions as he navigated the streets.

"This is it." Lidner responded. At that, Near picked up a jacket and drew the hood over his head, covering his eyes. Rester opened the car door for him as Lidner unlocked the door to her house. They executed the ever-important transfer of the young prodigy flawlessly.

Near stepped into the modestly decorated complex and gazed around. He remembered where he had the cameras placed, of course, and he remembered where they _hadn't_ been placed, which was the important part.

Timeskip: Two hours.

After examining the room he was given and spreading his toys out across the floor, Near began his plan of action. He glanced around the carpet; at his robots, puzzles and puppets, and picked up a plastic yellow duck.

"…May I take a bath?" Near asked Lidner when he exited his room. He noticed a flash of horror cross her face before she became composed. "Yes, of course…" She led him to a bathroom upstairs and knocked on the door. "In use!" Rester responded, and Near hid a faint smile. All was going according to plan.

Lidner looked pained. "This way, then…" She led him to another bathroom, knocked, and let him in when no sound ensued.

"The towels are under the sink, Near, and a hairdryer as well…" She glanced furtively around the small room.

"Thank you, Lidner." Near responded as he turned from her, unbuttoning his pajama shirt. Lidner took the hint and closed the door, though her entire being seemed to be fueled by adrenaline.

Leaving his shirt unbuttoned, he crouched next to the bathtub and started the water. He placed a rubber duck on the bathtub's plastic floor.

Then he turned to face the door again, looking directly into the narrowed eyes of Mello.

"…"

"….."

They watched eachother in silence for a while. Then Near flashed an amorphous smile. "I thought as much."

At that Mello advanced on the small boy, fury fueling his actions. He wrapped a gloved hand around his pale neck and closed his fingers around it, tantalizingly. It would be so easy to just _snap_ it, but then…

Mello's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed the ever-placid boy gripping his wrist, his face turning blue.

Scowling, Mello dropped him. Near coughed, rubbing his neck with a faint murmur of "Ow.".

"Take your damn bath and get out." Mello growled at him.

"…" Near looked at him blankly, his neck turning red where Mello's fingers had dug into it.

"…What?!" The blond nearly shouted in irritation.

Near held up a finger and pointed to the leather-clad boy, then spun his finger in a circle.

"…Are you kidding me?!"

"…." Near drew in his upper lip in what could be seen as a pout and folded his arms across his chest, which remained exposed.

"….You're a fucking joke, Near." Mello shook his head and faced the wall.

Silently, Near turned off the water and removed the rest of his clothes, then stepped into the bath water. He pulled the shower curtain closed and sat, watching the steam roll off the edge of the tub.

Mello scowled. "…Why am I even listening to you?" He turned around again, facing the albino.

"You know why." Near responded in his small voice, lifting the rubber duck out of the water to examine it.

Mello's only response was a glare.

Near set the duck back in the water and glanced around the bathroom, looking for a bar of soap. He leaned towards the drain and scooped up the slippery prism, rubbing it between his palms.

All the while Mello glared unmoving.

Near glanced at the glaring figure as he rubbed the soap. "….What?"

"You piss me off, that's what! God damn."

"You're just going to glare at me, then? While I bathe?" His eyebrow quirked upwards in amusement.

"What else can I do, you stupid sheep?"

Near looked at him, tilted his head, then faced the bathtub wall again and ignored the blond.

"…UGH." Mello's frustration was growing rapidly. _The fucking sheep. Fucking Near! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…!_

"…Mello?" Near stared as Mello steadily walked closer to him, his expression twisted in rage.

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…_

"…." Near's eyes widened a bit. "….Mello, what do you want…?" Another step. Mello stood right at the tub now, glaring down at the boy.

"I hate you for being such an ass." He growled before his hands enclosed around Near's neck. Near once again gripped his wrists, assuming the worst…

But he was caught off guard. Mello slammed his dripping body into the shower wall, holding him just above the floor of the bathtub. He stepped into the water and pressed himself against Near, who was trying to understand the situation.

His thoughts spun in a drugged state after Mello harshly kissed him.

"…M…Mmf….?!"

With a scowl Mello tightened his grip on the boy's neck, making it difficult, if impossible, to speak. He pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth, then carelessly dropped it into the water. The ungloved hand went to Near's pale chest, rubbing his left nipple.

Near shivered, opening his mouth to protest. Mello shoved his mouth into Near's again.

The revolt quelled, Mello continued his menstruations, feeling the white-haired boy's chest tighten. When he was satisfied, his hand dipped lower, pressing into the boy's skin.

The boy let out a moan that drove Mello crazy. He released Near's throat and gave him two seconds to adjust himself.

Naturally Near slipped, falling into the water. Mello stood directly over him, smirking.

"…M-Mell-" Mello removed his other glove and shoved it into the boy's mouth, lowering to his height. "This is what happens…" he seethed, "…when you decide to provoke me."

Timeskip: One hour.

Near sat in his room, a towel lazily flung over his white hair. He was clothed, and was showing no signs of Mello's actions. He was certain of this.

Lidner knocked on the door to 'check' on him. "Near…? Oh, you've finished?" She asked nervously. "Yes." He responded. "You seem fidgety. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so you should relax."

"…Right, well… Near, you left this in the bathroom…." She held up a yellow duck. Near could see from a few feet away that there was a strange substance on the duck's right wing…

"J-just set it down on the floor!" Near said a little too forcefully, turning his face away from her as his cheeks lit up a bright red.

He stayed in that position for a long time, long after Lidner had left and shut the door behind her.

_…So much for not showing any signs…_


End file.
